


The Maelstrom and the Benevolent Bandit

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [3]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed Sex, Bonding, Breast Fucking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is hired by Risty to help her feed an orphanage and the two become fast friends. NarutoxRisty. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Benevolent Bandit

Hi, guys. It's your buddy Raptorcloak with my third installment in my Naruto/Queen's Blade crossover lemon series on this website and the main pairing is this NarutoxRisty. More interesting, this is the first story I've written where Naruto has some action with a red-headed woman whose personality is like that of Kushina.

Summary: Risty recruits Naruto into helping her bring coins to the orphans she knows and the two become fast friends, whose relationship evolves at night.

Disclaimer: I don't own  **Naruto**  or **Queen's Blade**.

* * *

Naruto exited Tsunade's office on what she said would be his final mission before becoming Hokage. He apparently had a mission helping someone named Risty carry things to an orphanage and was told that she was waiting by the main gate.

Naruto arrived at the main gate and met a woman who was five foot ten inches tall with violet eyes and had long, bright red hair, a red headband, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wore a black thong and a detailed red belt over them.

On her arms, she had armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also had a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals.

"Man, is she sexy!" Naruto thought at the woman, who smiled at him.

"Are you Naruto Namikaze" The redhead asked.

"Yes. You're Risty, right?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Risty chuckled.

"Yep, I'm your hired assistant, so put me to work." Naruto said and Risty picked up a large beige sack.

"Perfect. Here you go." Risty said as she handed Naruto the sack and carried another sack over her shoulders before they began walking.

"Y'know, this is a pretty rewarding thing to do." Naruto said to Risty along the way,

"Trust me. It is. I do it all the time." Risty said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, for me just seeing those poor kids' faces light up is so worthwhile." Risty smiled at the thought.

"That sounds so nice. With me having been raised without parents, I guess me doing something like this for younger orphans aren't so coincidental." Naruto said and that caught Risty's attention.

"You were an orphan, too?" Risty asked.

"Yeah, just an hour after I was born. But, I'm sure you still have family somewhere, right?" Naruto asked Risty and she shook her head.

"No, I also lost my family. Just not as early as you did." Risty said.

"Wow. With both of us being former orphans, this is a pretty good thing to do." Naruto smiled at Risty, who returned the gesture.

"I totally agree." Risty said

"Say, how did you get that money anyhow?" Naruto asked.

"I swiped it off a bitchy noble's horse when she wasn't looking." Risty said.

"You're a thief, aren't you?" Naruto asked and Risty shook her head comically; she was used to that question and wasn't the least bit bothered that he asked.

"No, I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. Not a thief." Risty said.

"How are you not a thief?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. All the money I steal goes to the same orphanage." Risty coolly answered.

"Oh, like you're like a female Robin Hood, aren't you?" Naruto smiled.

"I never thought of it that way, but I guess you could say that." Risty laughed at the thought with Naruto joining in the laughter a moment later.

An hour later

"Well, here we are." Risty said to Naruto as they arrived in front of the orphanage, which actually was a church with half a roof.

"These poor kids probably have it worse than I did." Naruto thought sympathetically as Risty knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a nun.

"Ah, Risty, you're back." The nun greeted and Risty smiled in response.

"Yes, and I brought some help." Risty said as she gestured to Naruto, who smiled at the nun. After entering the orphanage, they looked to see the kids working on the roof and Risty smiled at the young ones as they were the exact same number of children she met the last time she was there; her being glad that the number of orphans hadn't doubled in the area.

"Hey, kids!" Risty called out and the children all turned to look at her. They stopped working and smiled at her.

"Risty!" The children all happily said as they all greeted her by crowding her and hugging her. Risty happily returned the affection to the young ones and gestured to Naruto.

"Kids, this is Naruto Namikaze." Risty said and Naruto gave a friendly smile to the children.

"The hero of the world?" One child asked.

"You got it." Risty responded and the next moment, they all began to crowd him in the process; all of them either asking him questions about him being a hero or simply shaking hands with him.

"I always figured with that personality he'd be good with children." Risty thought as she got the second sack of coins from Naruto and gave both of them to the nun. With the money, the nun was able to purchase a wide variety of food for the children.

Later, Naruto and Risty both watched the children eat what the red-haired woman explained as the biggest meal she had ever seen the orphans eat. After dinner, the children all gathered around Naruto and sat as he explained his victory over Tobi.

Later

"Bye, Risty! Bye, Naruto!" The orphans called out to Risty and Naruto as they left.

"See ya!" Risty said as she smiled and waved at the little ones.

"So long, kids!" Naruto said as he waved as well. Soon, the pair kept walking side by side.

"Now, I can see how you keep doing this for the kids. It's a great feeling." Naruto said to Risty.

"You bet it is." Risty responded back and since it was so late, she insisted she find a hotel for them to take a breather. As luck would have it, there was a Holiday Inn nearby and the pair checked into that place.

In the room, Risty bathed after Naruto was paid. She said he could leave whenever he wanted; even if it was in the morning and he sighed before flexing.

"I guess she's not a muscle maniac, after all." Naruto unintentionally said aloud.

"Muscle maniac?" Risty said and Naruto looked to see her standing in front of the bathroom; she wearing a small towel that almost failed to hold in her large bust (90).

"Oh, hey, Risty." Naruto nervously said and he tried to make a break for the door. Risty moved forth and grabbed Naruto to pin his arms onto the bed with her hands while placing herself over him. Naruto blushed at Risty's chest being so close to his face.

"Risty, what are you doing?"

"You honestly think I'm gonna let you go just like that? Or do you think a muscle maniac would keep someone forever." Risty said in a teasing voice.

"I didn't mean it." Naruto said and Risty smiled down at him.

"Say what?" Risty said and Naruto didn't say a word.

"Oh, you can't hear me now? All right, that's it; I was going to let you go, but forget it now. Until the sun comes up, you're my bitch." Risty smirked.

"What?" Naruto blurted out in protest as he tried to get up and Risty placed her hand on the back of his head, smothering his face against her breasts. He stopped struggling at how soft the warm orbs of flesh felt and blushed.

"Risty-chan…" Naruto said in a dreamy daze and not at all minding the suffix added to her name, she took the opportunity to unzip his jacket and he sat up to grip her backside. She smiled down at him as she could tell his instincts were taking over and that suited her perfectly.

"Atta boy, Naruto-kun." Risty said as she noticed him unzipping his pants and while she couldn't decide on whether he was doing it willingly or out of fear that she would hurt him if he didn't comply peacefully, she smiled in satisfaction as he took off his pants.

She intently eyed the tent forming inside his boxers and laid him back. Naruto looked at Risty as she undid her towel and tossed it to the floor.

She smiled as he blushed at her toned body and with an approving nod from her; Naruto planted his palms on her mounds. He groped what he could of her breasts and sank his fingers into them.

Naruto marveled at the warm orbs as rubbed them together and Risty thought he had good hands. She smiled as she made him lay back and placed her hand on his open jacket.

After getting Naruto's jacket off, he instantly removed his shirt and Risty smiled in complete approval of his muscles.

"Perfect." Risty said as she lowered her head to allow their faces to meet and Naruto responded by pressing his lips on hers. Violet eyes connected with cerulean ones as the pair wrapped their arms around each other and held themselves together.

Their tongues found their way into each other's mouths and clashed together. Naruto took one hand off Risty's back and planted it on her breast.

He caressed her large mound gently as he ran his other hand through her hair and she felt his length rise behind her. Risty held onto Naruto's back before he broke the kiss and placed his face between her breasts.

The blonde licked Risty's heart and moved on to rubbing his tongue on her mounds. She looked back to see his erection at its strongest inside his boxer and reached back to placed her palm on the top of it.

"Wow!" Risty thought at feeling Naruto's manhood and he shook his head once to make his spiky hair touch her tits. Naruto planted his lips on Risty's breast and gently sank his teeth into it.

Naruto rubbed his lips on Risty's breast as his canines met her nipples and they hardened as a result. He acknowledged this and flicked his tongue on the erect nipples.

Risty whimpered from Naruto tasting her breasts and held onto him. The blonde brushed his tongue on her breasts while he delicately fondled them and teased them.

"Naruto-kun, let's see how the rest of you looks." Risty said to Naruto and he stopped groping her breasts; allowing her to get off his lap and kneeled down in front of him. She gripped his waistband and removed his boxers, allowing his swollen member to stand in full glory on front of her face.

The building smile on her face told Naruto she was totally satisfied at its size as she wrapped her fingers around it and began stroking it. Her eyes lit up in excitement at how strong it felt as she toyed with it and shook it sideways.

Naruto moaned lowly at her touch as she touched his cock and nodded before getting up. She laid Naruto on his back again and placed herself over his face; her pussy being right over his mouth.

"Risty-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm rewarding you for getting so hard, of course." Risty answered as she faced the opposition direction and gripped Naruto's length once more. Naruto smirked as he spread Risty's folds apart and got a good look at her wet innards.

The sight alone made Naruto lick his lips before actually beginning to trace Risty's folds with his tongue. He then began licking her clit smoothly and started wriggling his fingers inside the redheaded bandit.

Risty blushed at this and focused on Naruto's cock while jerking it off. She trickled her fingers on his ballsac and bounced them in her palm.

Risty lowered her head down and tapped her tongue once on the shaft of Naruto's length; he shivered as a result at how warm her tongue was.

She smiled and began teasing Naruto by swaying her ass over his head. He palmed the mounds of her ass and brought his mouth closer to her warmth.

Naruto's tongue licked the very center of Risty's folds and used his thumbs to keep them apart, allowing his tongue to enter her moist area.

She moaned at this and continued to brush her tongue on Naruto's cock. Risty licked her way to the top of Naruto's manhood and slowly started to lick the head of it.

Risty moved her tongue in circular motions on her new lover's length and enjoyed the taste of it. She slowly licked the whole head of Naruto's stiff erection while he did likewise with her pussy.

Naruto moaned delightfully as Risty licked and stroked his hardness simultaneously. The blonde man wagged his tongue inside of her wetness and hungrily licked her delicious fluids.

To tease her, Naruto began rubbing her clit with his thumb and she let out a low moan in response. She twirled her tongue around his erection and blew on it, making him shiver.

Risty smiled at her efforts before opening her mouth and taking in Naruto's member. He shivered again out of pleasure and Risty started to suck on him.

She still kept the blush on her face strong as her mouth jerked off Naruto's erection and he used his tongue to dig into her pussy.

Risty swirled her tongue on Naruto's hardened length while also pleasuring him by stroking it with her hand. She twisted his shaft and the warmth inside her mouth kept his manhood stiff.

Naruto began to do small thrusts into Risty's mouth and that helped suck him off. He moaned at the feeling but that didn't stop him from trailing his tongue inside of her body.

Risty moved her mouth up and down on Naruto's length by making her head move in the same directions. Her warm saliva washed over the erection as she kept it engulfed in her mouth and brushed her tongue on it.

She then did something unexpected as she cupped her breasts and smothered them on Naruto's length and he temporarily stopped licking his new lover's innards to moan. Her eyes looked back in satisfaction and she kept her mounds on Naruto's lower growth as she rubbed them together.

Naruto returned to licking Risty's insides and she did likewise with stirring her tongue around his length. Risty's tits rubbed on Naruto's hardened shaft and bounced on it as he thrust through them.

Naruto made his tongue lick the inside of Risty's inner caverns and rubbed his thumb against her clit again. The redhead squeezed her ample breasts on Naruto's length as she worked her maw on it and made sure her hardened tits touch the veins of the shaft.

Naruto licked the soaked tunnels and watched as Risty pleased his throbbing manhood with her breasts; his thrusts only serving to help her. Her tits bounced on the enclosed erection as her tongue kept brushing the length and the warmth of her mouth raised a potential orgasm; not unlike Naruto with Risty herself.

Risty constricted her ample bosom around Naruto's member and massaged it until he moaned when his member spasmed; unleashing a semen torrent into her mouth. Naruto listened as Risty moaned too and came a moment after him.

Naruto's tongue licked the fluids draining out of Risty's warmth clean and she swallowed her fill of his semen before taking her mouth off of his length. Some of the blonde's cum trailed down his length from the top into Risty's deep cleavage and she smiled again with a satisfactory look.

She balanced herself and got off Naruto to lie next to him. He smiled and she returned the same look.

"Well, Risty-chan, that was fun." Naruto said.

"I totally agree and are you looking forwarding to some more fun?" Risty said as she gripped Naruto's erection and stroked it to make a point.

"Oh, yes." Naruto answered brightly and shortly, he had Risty back against a corner as they made out. Risty had her arms wrapped around Naruto's back and he did likewise with his hands around her waist.

He slid his hands down her back and gripped her plump ass, allowing her to lift her legs off the floor and locked them around Naruto's waist. Despite Risty being taller, Naruto had little no to trouble holding onto her as she reared slightly up and placed her entrance right above his erection.

The two looked at each other before Risty nodded and Naruto helped her sink herself onto his manhood, breaking apart her barrier. The red-headed warrior bit her lower lip at how big her lover's length was inside of her and he moaned softly at how warm she felt.

Risty held onto Naruto tightly as he started to pummel his hardened cock through the moist folds and the large orbs of flesh pressed against his muscular chest; jiggling on them as a result. Naruto drove himself into Risty's womanhood and she moaned loudly in pleasure.

Naruto groaned as he pumped his throbbing cock into Risty's wetness and her plump ass smacked on his lap. Risty bucked her hips to sync with Naruto's powerful thrusts and he held onto her rear.

A blush swept over Risty's face as Naruto pounded into her inner tunnels and her tight insides rubbed on his erection. The two moved their hips together as Risty's back was pressed into the wall behind her and this allowed Naruto to release her ass.

He then cupped what his hands could hold of Risty's jiggling breasts and sank his fingers into the mounds. Naruto kneaded the large tits and Risty moved her face forth to lick his neck.

Risty smoothly trailed her tongue on Naruto's neck and he shivered happily at the sheer feeling of his lover's tongue. The red-headed woman licked her lover's neck as she rode his length and she slowly moved her tongue on him.

Naruto pressed Risty's breasts together and watched them heave together in unison as his thrusts made them keep doing so. Risty brushed her tongue on Naruto's neck and shortly began tenderly gnawing on it.

He moaned at this as Risty lustfully gnawed on his neck with her sharp canines and he almost melted joyfully at this. Risty bucked her hips and held onto Naruto's back.

Naruto moaned at the rush that Risty's teeth gave his body and toyed with her jiggling mounds. She nibbled the wet area of his neck and sank her nails into his back for extra balance.

He temporarily winced at this but nonetheless slammed his vein-covered cock into her warmth and she moaned as his fingers worked themselves on her nipples.

She eventually met a success when a vermillion hickey appeared on his neck and she smiled at this. Naruto kept Risty's back against the wall and she moaned as he held onto her rear again.

She pressed her bouncing breasts against his muscular chest and the two locked gazes. Naruto planted his lips on Risty's and the two shared a lust-filled kiss.

Their tongues met and instantly licked one another. Naruto and Risty moaned in the kiss while working their hips together vigorously.

Blue eyes met light purple one as the couple held onto each other tightly as Naruto's member jetted through Risty's folds and hit her weak spot. Risty moaned into Naruto's mouth and bucked her hips in matching movements.

Risty's breasts completely smothered and jiggled against Naruto's chest while he rammed his powerful cock into her core. Her innards grinded it and he moaned at the warm feeling it felt.

Naruto and Risty broke their kiss and moaned loudly together as they synced their hip movements perfectly. The pair held onto each other and Risty moaned once more as she felt herself about to come at any short time.

Naruto instinctively knew this since he too was ready to come in a short amount of time and he kept pounding into Risty's wetness. She let out one final moan as Naruto thrust into her one final time and her pussy pulled on his length; his seed filling up her womb as a result.

They gritted their teeth at their release before they started to catch their breaths and they kissed lovingly as Naruto pulled himself out of Risty before carrying her to bed. He lay Risty down on the bed and sat next to her.

The two exchanged smiles at each other and trailed their index fingers underneath each other's chins. Naruto trailed his fingers through Risty's tangled hair and she softly chuckled at this.

"That sure was fun, Risty-chan." Naruto said.

"Totally, Naruto-kun." Risty replied as she put her headband back on and lay perfectly still.

"Risty-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you up for one more round before calling it a night?" Naruto asked and Risty's only response was a lust-filled smirk on her lips. He recognized what the answer meant and placed himself on top of her.

"Well, Risty-chan, I guess this means you're mine now." Naruto chuckled at Risty and she suddenly flipped him onto his back, switching their positions with herself now on top.

"The sun isn't up yet, Naruto-kun. So you're still my bitch." Risty smiled and Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Uh, right." Naruto responded as Risty placed her ass over his erection and brought it down slowly; his stiff manhood entering her warmth again. A pleased smile spread across her lips as Naruto was the first of them to move by beginning to thrust upward in her tight insides and she placed her hands near his shoulders.

Her breasts began to sway in correspondence with Naruto pummeling his manhood into her inner walls and he gripped her curvy frame. She rolled her hips forth and began to pant at the impact her lover gave her.

Naruto and Risty both moaned at their movements as the latter's ass slapped on the blonde's waist and she placed her hands on him. Naruto moved his hands up Risty's waist and palmed her jiggling breasts.

He kneaded the soft orbs of flesh together and doing so served to increase the redheaded warrior's arousal. She moaned and carried on with rolling her hips in order to grind the length inside of her.

Naruto's member rapidly hit Risty's womanhood and was warmed by it at the same time. He pressed the mounds together and squeezed them carefully.

Risty lustfully blushed at the feeling and Naruto smiled at his lover's pleasure. He quickly sat up and his lips met Risty's.

The two met gazes and Risty kept her arms around him as she rode his length. Her warmth milked his erection with each thrust it did and Naruto pressed his thumbs underneath her hardened tits.

He began circling them around the erect buds and Risty moaned in their kiss. Their tongues met and did battle with each other.

Both lovers' covered each other's tongues with saliva and Risty moved one hand upward to plant it on the back of Naruto's head, holding him close to her. He replied by releasing one of her breasts and running his hand affectionately through her hair.

After much tongue-battling and hip movement, Naruto came into Risty's core just after she came first. They remained as they were before they separated and lay next to each other on their sides.

Naruto moved himself next to Risty and allowed the taller woman to rest her head on his chest. Their eyes met once again and Risty kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Risty-chan."

"Night, Naruto-kun. Don't get up for anything else unless you need to take a leak." Risty chuckled.

"If you say so." Naruto nervously said; totally unaware that Risty was joking.

Many months later in the Hokage mansion

Naruto and Risty both stood next to a crib and looked lovingly into it. Inside the crib was a bundle that had a sleeping red-headed infant girl and she lay there peacefully.

Though the girl's eyes were closed, beneath her eyelids were two bright cerulean eyes similar to that of Naruto's. Risty gently trailed her finger through the infant girl's hair and smiled before kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"See you in bed, Naruto-kun." Risty said as she left the room.

"All right, Risty-chan." Naruto said before carefully brushing his fingers through his daughter's hair and having a fatherly smile on his face.

"Sleep tight, Kushina-chan." Naruto gently said before leaving the room and Kushina lay there peacefully sleeping; unaware that the spirits of the original Kushina, Minato, and Mito had suddenly appeared in the room.

They all gathered around the crib and looked at the new Kushina. Minato, Kushina, and Mito all smiled lovingly down at the infant girl.

* * *

Well, friends, here is my Naruto/Risty story and it feels great to know that others can enjoy it. The next Naruto/QB crossover pairing will be NarutoxMelpha, a pairing I longed to do since I started the crossover series. 

Farewell for now and see you soon.

P.S: Since Risty is now a Hokage's wife, she is now wealthy and she sends half of her money to the children orphanage. Also, the reason I used a Holiday Inn Hotel is because that's my favorite hotel to stay in whenever I'm travelling from state to state and I make as much use of it as possible. Regarding Risty's relationship with Naruto, I always figured that she were to fall in love with a man, it would have to be someone whose good with children like he is.

 


End file.
